Unbutton
by bedroomwall
Summary: Tinha como passatempo preferido desabotoar. -- Ginny/Luna.


**Unbutton**

Tinha como passatempo preferido desabotoar.

Desabotoava no verbo intransitivo, quando com um aceno de varinha fazia com que as últimas flores da estação finalmente desabrochassem, perante ela e perante a outra, perante os _segredinhos_, e perante as _criaturinhas invisíveis_ que, ela dizia, se escondiam entre os bulbos dos narcisos - apenas "_espreitando para baralhar nossas mentes"_, ela afirmava, "_eles entram pelos nossos ouvidos_", ela continuava...

E ela ria - quando a outra ria ao mencionar palavras como "_voyeur_", e "_surreal_", e "_o que você me faz querer fazer_". Ria de seus fios loiros-cor-de-areia, e de como eles se espalhavam; ria de como eles se misturavam aos botões e ao tapete ruivo dos outros cabelos, pensando em como era bonita a falta de corte dos seus próprios cabelos sobre o corte quase simétrico dos fios da outra.

Sim, sim, _a outra_. Que até então estava deitada ao seu lado, o olhar perdido no céu, mas que de repente, embora lentamente, alterara o destino de sua contemplação para ela – oh, sim, ela mesma.

(E _Lovegood_ foi o que ouviu em algum canto de sua mente, embora naquele exato momento quase tivesse a certeza de que ouvira apenas _Luna_ – ah, ela não sabia. Não havia como saber, mas também não importava o nome. Porque algo realmente saiu tropeçando dos lábios de _Ginny_, um outro _segredinho_, e não era nada relacionado a Harry ou aos outros meninos... Não, não! Agora eram _segredinhos de meninas,_ e por trás de todas as sílabas sussurradas provavelmente havia um _Luna_ perdido entre eles.

Oh, sim. Sem dúvida havia.

Fato comprovado enquanto ela desabotoava no verbo transitivo, casa após casa, sem toques de mágica ou agitos de varinha, mas apenas pontas dos dedos e unhas roídas, sardas pontilhadas e uma camisa fina e branca, sem malícia ou maiores intenções - embora lá no fundo de seu estômago em borboletas, e de acordo com as formigas nas pontas de seus dedos, ela sabia que _somente-os-botões-de-narciso_ não seriam o suficiente).

Oh, um suspiro. Mas não dela, da outra. Algo entre a resignação e uma vontade, Luna entende, e pisca os olhos duas vezes ao notar que suas mãos estão ocupadas desabotoando e reabotoando - os três primeiros botões de sua própria blusa.

Oh, mais um suspiro. Dessa vez é dela, não da outra. Algo entre um piscar de olhos mais demorado e a vontade de _soprar_, mas será que _Ginny_ entende?

Luna cobre a primeira casa enquanto Ginny fala sobre como "Harry tenta ser atencioso", e cobre a terceira casa enquanto Ginny fala sobre como está "feliz ao lado dele", e torna a soltar a primeira casa quando Ginny fala sobre como "às vezes é difícil ser a namorada de Harry Potter", e então sente o pulso ser agarrado e a ouve pedir "pare de mexer nos botões, sim?", porque isso a está irritando e o assunto é sério, Ginny nunca se sentiu "tão estranha e diferente em relação ao Harry desde o dia dos sapinhos cozidos".

Luna suspende o movimento, suspende a respiração, suspende até mesmo o olhar que lançaria às suas próprias mãos, somente para ponderar - durante trinta segundos de silêncio - sobre algo que Ginny comentou em outro momento e que possivelmente já teria esquecido, como "_o que você me faz querer fazer_", até que ela mesma pergunte "_o que eu faço você querer fazer_?"

(O que fez Ginny piscar duas vezes e deixar qualquer palavra-ou-pensamento morrer no ar, enquanto franzia o cenho e forçava a língua a se aventurar em acrobacias circenses e a tornar-se diserta de uma hora para outra - oh, sim, em vão).

Então _Luna_, pareceu sair cambaleando dos lábios da outra, mas poderia ser apenas impressão e talvez o correto fosse _Lovegood_, mas ela não sabia. Não há como saber, quando realmente existe algo atingindo as paredes do seu estômago - possivelmente um alvoroço de borboletas, segredinhos de meninas, e a terceira casa sendo desabotoada por mãos que não seriam as dela mesma.

Oh, sim. Sem dúvida foi uma maneira inovadora de se indicar a desistência.

Desabotoar no verbo transitivo, casa após casa, sem feitiços ou acenos de varinha, mas apenas pontas de dedos longos e unhas recém-cortadas, dois sinais de nascença e uma blusa fina, alguma malícia e maiores intenções descendo até cintura, subindo até a curva dos seios e o fecho nas costas dela, mas nada de abri-lo, não sem antes experimentar o suspiro e o escorregar de lábios na clavícula, não sem antes respirar o aroma de fios de cabelo e de narcisos, e então aí sim. Aí sim, aí sim, _aí sim_...

_Tinham _como passatempo preferido desabotoar.

* * *

**  
N/C:** Lembro de ter escrito essa fic no meio da madrugada, em um pc que não era o meu. E gostei do resultado, no fim das contas... Agradecimentos especiais à Dri, que betou, e à Kath que leu primeiro e depois escreveu uma fic amor sobre o casal. Feliz 2009! ;x


End file.
